


Not Perfect [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Character Study, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doctor Who vid about Rory, to Tim Minchin's "Not Perfect". Spoilers for seasons 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Perfect [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> Very many thanks to laurashapiro and my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/99rMQyfzfVI)  
**Downloads:** [AVI (93Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/DoctorWho_NotPerfect_chinashop.avi) | [MP4 (35Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/DoctorWho_NotPerfect_chinashop.mp4) (right click, save as to download)

["Not Perfect" lyrics by Tim Minchin](http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Tim_Minchin:Not_Perfect)


End file.
